wolfbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Bear
Ice bears (polar bears) are a species of bear found exclusively in the Far North. These iconic predators feature prominently in the third book, Soul Eater. Biology Ice bears are a separate species of bear that has evolved to live in the frozen North, unlike forest bears which are adapted to the forest. Ice bears are similar to forest bears in that they are solitary and immensely powerful, however there are key differences between the two species. Ice bears are even larger than forest bears, being able to look a full grown man in the eye on all fours. Ice bears also have a snow white coat which camouflages them against there snowy environment, whilst forest bears have dark brown fur to blend in with the undergrowth. Ice bears are also exclusive predators unlike forest bears who are omnivores, this is because plants cannot survive in the frozen North so the ice bear has become a permanent flesh eater. Ice bears are the apex predator of the frozen North, nothing challenges a full grown ice bear, not even Northern wolf packs. Mostly ice bears prey on seals, though they will eat reindeer, arctic fox and are even powerful enough to kill the white northern wales. They will also eat people if given the chance. The Northern clans, such as Arctic fox, Narwhal and Ptarmigan both respect and fear the ice bears. They respect the bears strength and ability to survive in the frozen lands, often imitating it's survival skills such as waiting by a seal breathing hole for easy prey or eating meat raw because it is more nutritious that way, and fear it for it's readiness to take human prey. In the Books Ice bears are first introduced in the third book of the series, Soul Eater. Ice bears are first mentioned by Renn when she warns Torak of the perils of the Northern territories. An ice bear makes it's first appearance when it steals a freshly killed seal that Inuktiluk had hunted down, it terrifies Torak and kills one of Inuktiluk's sled dogs before it leaves. Later on, Torak discovers that the Soul Eaters had managed to use a sleeping potion on an ice bear and keep it imprisoned in the Eye of the Viper mountain, intending to use it in the ritual of nine, deliberately starving it to keep it weak and manageable. Torak later spirit walks into the ice bear to use it's keen sense of smell to locate were the Soul Eaters had imprisoned Wolf. Later, as Renn and Torak free the other animal sacrifices, they discover that the ice bear as well as a lynx have been slaughtered by the Soul Eaters. An ice bear makes it's final appearance near the end of the book, Torak and Renn are surrounded by the Soul Eaters with an onslaught of demons fast approaching, because he's tied up, Torak once again spirit walks into another ice bear to save Renn and deafest the Soul Eaters. However, Torak loses control of the ice bear and he nearly mauls everyone to death until the sudden reappearance of Wolf jolts him back to his senses. Using the bear's strength, Torak scares the Soul Eaters away, and brakes Thazzi's arm with a single swipe of his paw, then Torak leaves the bear's body, and it leaves the scene and resumes it's normal ice bear behaviour. Category:Animals Category:Hunters